MY LIFE IS SUDDENLY LIKE A WIND HYUNGWON FF
by ainadaysmn
Summary: "Aku mungkin akan pergi, Changkyun-ah."-Hyungwon/"SEMUA INI KARENA MU, HYUNGWON!"-Kihyun./Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau merasa bahwa hidupmu hancur berkeping-keping. Apa kau akan merasa bahagia jika semua orang tertawa denganmu sedangkan kau selalu membawa beban lebih berat dari tubuhmu sendiri./Hyungwon. Kihyun. Wonho. Jooheon. Changkyu. Shownu. Minhyuk. Brothership
1. SINOPSIS

Dia sosok yang seharusnya dilindungi.

Mata polosnya selalu mengajak semua orang yang di tatapnya ingin melindunginya.

Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa tidak ada yang bahkan ingin menerima tarikan tangannya.

Siapa sangka bahwa penolakan yang mereka berikan menyebabkan hatinya terkunci untuk siapapun. Hingga semua masalah dalam hidupnya hanya menjadi rahasia besar yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan.

Rahasia itu berakhir menjadi pengorbanan, perjuangan, dimana ia harus memilih apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan mereka walau itu artinya dirinya harus pergi.

HYUNGWON FANFICTION'S

1


	2. PROLOG

_Saudaraku,_  
_kau seperti api_  
_dan aku seperti air._  
_Kita tidak akan_  
_bertemu seratus tahun,_  
_atau seribu tahun,_  
_Saudaraku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu dapat berubah, _Hyung_!"

_Tidak bisa, ya?_

Katakanlah jika kalimat itu perlu dikoreksi. Kim Hyungwon—pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat—menatap manik kelam milik Kim Kihyun, adiknya. Mata memerah itu tak terjamah. Mencoba untuk mencari arti tatapan selain kebencian sungguh sulit Hyungwon temukan disana. Karena kebencian mungkin telah tertanam begitu lama, menimbulkan secercah kegelapan yang tak dapat ia tembus. Hyungwon mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk menjawab peryataan itu.

Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Namun, bibirnya hanya terbuka, membiarkan kalimat dalam otaknya terus berkeliaran liar dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata demi kata itu.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat, seolah setelah ia berbicara, bumi akan bergetar, retak, lalu menelannya bulat-bulat.

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _Hyung_?"

Kali ini suara Jooheon, adik keduanya itu menatapnya dengan mata berembun. Suara tangisan Changkyun yang samar terdengar, membuat Hyungwon terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Matanya menatap dengan gamblang. Manik hitam pekat itu menatap kakinya, seolah pertanyaan itu memukul kepalanya dengan keras sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menunduk.

_Aku kakak kalian, bisakah kalian diam dan mendengarku lebih dulu?_

Ya, jika bisa ...

Jika bisa, Hyungwon akan berbicara sampai mulutnya berbusa, lalu mengunci pintu dan membuang kunci itu kedalam kloset, tak akan membiarkan sejengkal mereka keluar dari rumah. Perlukah ia menahan mereka dengan iming-iming eskrim yang dijual di taman dekat rumah? Tentu cara itu bisa jika mereka masih berumur lima tahun.

Tapi, semua sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Dengan cara apapun tidak akan berhasil. Karena kata percaya sudah hilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan rasa benci yang mengakar dan tak dapat terhindarkan. Hyungwon merasa putus asa sekarang. Ia ingin jujur—

"Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi juga."

—lagi-lagi, ia tidak bisa ...

"Kihyun _Hyung_—"

Jooheon menatap Kihyun tidak percaya. Sebelumnya kakak pertama mereka, Wonho, sekarang Kihyun. Keluarga mereka terlalu cepat terpecah. Tak membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, Jooheon menahan tangan Kihyun, disusul dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar seperti memecah keheningan.

Suara decitan jendela terdengar, menghantam dengan angin yang berhembus cukup keras. Kota Seoul akan kembali meneteskan air hujan, menimbulkan secercah kebiruan yang mulai nampak di hati keluarga Kim itu.

"Jangan bodoh, _Hyung_! Kau sudah gila, hah?!"

Sret!

Dihempas kasar tangan Jooheon, tak membiarkan genggaman adiknya itu menahan ia pergi. Kihyun memasukkan baju-bajunya asal, meletakkannya dengan cepat ke dalam ransel seadanya. Rahangnya mengeras, sekilas menatap Hyungwon—kakak tertuanya—dengan sudut kebencian yang terlihat jelas.

Dengan desakkan yang menimbulkan getaran hatinya, Jooheon menahan Kihyun dengan menarik paksa tas yang sudah menggantung di punggung Kihyun. Ditatapnya lekat mata memerah kakaknya dengan mata berembun. "_Hyung_, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Masalah ini akan berakar jika kau memilih pergi juga. Berpikir-lah positif dan kita bawa kembali Wonho _Hyung_."

"Aku ... akan pergi. Aku ... tetap akan pergi." Percayalah, suara berat itu melirih. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Seumur hidupnya, Kihyun tidak pernah merasakan amarahnya begitu memuncak, tercampur aduk dengan kesedihan yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Kihyun tidak bisa terus seperti ini sehingga kepalan tangannya membatu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi."

Hyungwon mengangkat perlahan wajahnya, menatap langsung Kihyun yang mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kihyun. Keluarga ini ... terlalu kecil untuk masalah sebesar ini. Dan ia sangat tahu bahwa semua masalah memang berawal darinya.

"SEMUA INI SALAHMU, _HYUNG_!"

_Aku tahu._

Tangisan itu begitu pilu, menorehkan luka sayat dalam hatinya. Hyungwon menggigit bibirnya, kembali menatap dengan gamblang seolah udara memiliki raga. Jika tatapan bisa membunuhnya, ia akan menatap Kihyun lekat-lekat, mencoba untuk pergi dari dunia ini dengan cara yang singkat. Kihyun tidak salah, dirinya-lah yang salah. Wonho tidak salah, karena dirinya lah yang salah. Jooheon dan Changkyun tidak tahu apapun, karena semua ini salahnya.

"Aku muak berada disini!" Kihyun menghempas tangan Jooheon dengan sekali sentakan. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya dengan kasar lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dari tangan Jooheon. Ia benar-benar muak bernafas dirumah ini.

"Hyun-_ah_."

Tangan kurus itu akhirnya terangkat, mencoba menahan Kihyun yang sudah berada diambang pintu. Hyungwon menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kihyun akhirnya berhenti lalu menoleh. Walaupun dihempasnya dengan kasar tangannya setelah itu, Hyungwon bersyukur Kihyun memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

_Aku berharap ini akhir dari segalanya._

Ketika Hyungwon berusaha untuk tersenyum, hatinya tergores saat itu juga. "Aku yang akan pergi. Aku akan cepat-cepat pergi agar kalian bisa bernafas lega. Kumohon, tunggu-lah sebentar lagi. Saat itu tiba, aku akan benar-benar hilang dari hidup kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai. Aku pernah upload prolog ini di ffn dengan winner ver.**

**Dan maapkeun nih si Kihyun saya buat lebih muda dari hyungwon. Dan ini cerita brothership bukan bxb oke. Shownu sama Minhyuk bukan termasuk keluarga Kim ini (Wonho, hyungwon, Kihyun, jooheon, Changkyun)**

**Sebenernya aku gak niat dulu bikin cerita ini. Tapi karena dulu emang cerita ini sempet terlintas di otakku, dari pada sia-sia. Mending buat aku siksa hyungwon wkwwk. (Kebetulan lagi demen si meme king ini)**

**Dulu saya pernah upload di akun ffn "tahilalatjinu"**

**Jadi. Yuk mari vote** **komen. Oh iya, kalo cerita ini lumayan yang suka. Aku bakal terusin. Kalo enggak mungkin enggak hehe.**

3


End file.
